


Concedetemi un ballo

by SonounaCattivaStella



Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [8]
Category: L'attraversaspecchi, No Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Het, Romantico, Sera - Freeform, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella
Summary: Ofelia guardava il cielo stellato poggiata alla balaustra del sontuoso balcone della Villa dove si stava tenendo un elegante ballo di gala. Stretta nel suo abito da sera, si sentiva ancora più goffa e a disagio di quanto già non fosse. Decise di rientrare per cercare una sedia vicino al sontuoso buffet, decisa a sedersi per non alzarsi fino alla fine della serata. Nel rimettersi eretta e girarsi per tornare verso la grande sala, Ofelia inciampò nei suoi stessi piedi. Tuttavia, anziché finire contro il duro pavimento, si ritrovò con la faccia premuta contro qualcosa di marmoreo, ma ricoperto di stoffa pregiata.
Relationships: Ofelia/Thorn
Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969672
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Concedetemi un ballo

**Author's Note:**

> **_Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it_**  
>  **Prompt** : _Sera_

#  _** Day 8 ** _

  
  
**Lista** : _BLANK_  
**Prompt** : _Sera_  
**Fandom** : _L'attraversaspecchi_  
**Rating** : _Verde_  
  


  
Ofelia guardava il cielo stellato poggiata alla balaustra del sontuoso balcone della Villa dove si stava tenendo un elegante ballo di gala. Stretta nel suo abito da sera, si sentiva ancora più goffa e a disagio di quanto già non fosse. Si era lasciata trascinare in quel ballo dalla sorella, Agata, e dal cognato che tanto l'avevano supplicata di lasciar perdere lo studio, almeno per una sera, e di pensare a divertirsi un po'. Anche se Ofelia sapeva che non era propriamente quello il motivo per cui l'avevano infiocchettata in uno dei vestiti rosa antico di sua sorella. La verità era che tutti, all'interno della sua famiglia, volevano trovasse qualcuno con cui passare il suo tempo e, magari, il resto della vita.

“ _Non vorrai mica morire zitella!_ ” aveva esclamato sua zia Roseline la sera del suo ventottesimo compleanno.

Ofelia non si era mai interessata troppo al genere maschile. Minuta e sbadata, era cresciuta cercando di rendersi invisibile agli occhi del mondo, nascondendosi dentro ai suoi vestiti anonimi e dietro alle lenti dei suoi occhiali rettangolari. Si era dedicata anima e corpo agli studi, riuscendo a prendere una prima laurea in Lettere con il massimo dei voti e puntando a concludere la specialistica in Archeologia allo stesso modo. Si era convinta di non aver tempo da dedicare anche alla vita sociale e, così, era diventata una sorta di topo da biblioteca asociale.

Ofelia osservò ancora una qualche attimo la volta celeste per poi mugugnare. Non aveva messo delle scarpe troppo alte dato che, sbadata per com'era, sarebbe inciampata ad ogni passo, ma aveva comunque un fastidioso dolore alla pianta del piede che presto l'avrebbe fatta camminare come un tirannosauro. Decise di rientrare per cercare una sedia vicino al sontuoso buffet, decisa a sedersi per non alzarsi fino alla fine della serata. Era decisamente più divertente mangiare che ballare finendo inevitabilmente per pestare le scarpe al povero malcapitato. 

Nel rimettersi eretta e girarsi per tornare verso la grande sala, Ofelia inciampò nei suoi stessi piedi. Pronta a schiantarsi di faccia contro il pavimento, strinse gli occhi e mise le mani avanti per cercare di attutire almeno un po' la caduta. Tuttavia, anziché finire contro il duro pavimento, si ritrovò con la faccia premuta contro qualcosa di marmoreo, ma ricoperto di stoffa pregiata. 

«State bene, signorina?» Chiese con voce argentina l'uomo che l'aveva presa fra le sue braccia, evitandole una contusione. 

Ofelia alzò il viso e guardò inebetita, con gli occhiali di lato e un accentuato rossore sulle guance, il suo salvatore. Un uomo alto, dal corpo snello e a tratti spigoloso, con i capelli platino tirati all'indietro e tenuti fermi da uno strato di gel, gli occhi chiari brillavano di luce propria nella notte. Ofelia constatò quanto la sua bellezza fosse quasi marmorea e perfetta, tranne per una cicatrice che gli attraversava la tempia. 

Lo vide osservarla in silenzio con un sopracciglio alzato, in attesa di una risposta, e si rese conto di essere rimasta per troppo tempo tra le sue braccia, a guardalo con un'espressione ebete sul volto. Cercò di darsi un contegno mentre il rossore sulle sue guance si faceva ancora più acceso e si allontanò, impacciata.

«S-sì, grazie.» Rispose Ofelia mentre provava a scostarsi dal viso delle ciocche ricce che erano scappate dall'acconciatura e le svolazzavano fastidiose davanti agli occhi.

«Bene.» Si limitò a dire lui per poi girare i tacchi con l'intento di andar via da lì.

« _Aspetta_!» Ofelia si era mossa ancora prima di poter capire cosa stesse facendo.

Aveva bloccato quello sconosciuto quasi senza rendersene conto e, adesso, non sapeva proprio cosa dire o fare. Così opto per ciò che le sembrava più giusto ed educato.

«Io... volevo ringraziarti per avermi salvata, in qualche modo.» Disse ancora lievemente in imbarazzo.

Lui la guardò senza battere ciglio e senza esprimere alcun tipo di emozione, e Ofelia si sentì stupida oltre che imbarazzata. Iniziò a torturare un lembo del vestito che portava e si chiese più volte se non fosse il caso di andarsene o sotterrarsi da sola. Poi, finalmente, l'uomo si decise ad avvicinarsi nuovamente.

«Allora, concedetemi un ballo.» Disse con quella sua voce argentina continuando a parlarle con rispetto, da perfetto gentiluomo.

Ofelia sgranò gli occhi mentre cominciava a maledirsi mentalmente per essersi messa da sola in quella situazione scomoda.

«E-ecco, io... non credo sia una buona idea. Non riesco mai a capire che passo fare, dove mettere le mani e finirei solo per prestarti i piedi.» Rispose agitata, con un filo di voce.

«Dovete solo seguire me.» Disse l'uomo e, con eleganza, fece un mezzo inchino porgendole la mano.

Dopo un primo attimo di incertezza, Ofelia strinse la mano dell'uomo con dita tremanti. Subito, venne trascinata in un valzer lento sulle note della musica che giungeva dall'interno della sala. Aveva il terrore di fare del male al suo cavaliere o di finire gambe all'aria, ma niente di questo stava succedendo. Lui la stava guidando con maestria e lei lo seguiva come fosse la sua ombra.

«Come vi chiamate?» Chiese ad un tratto lui, mentre le faceva fare una perfetta giravolta. 

«Ofelia.» Disse lei, prontamente, per poi porre di rimando la stessa domanda. 

«Thorn.» Rispose semplicemente mentre la guidava alla fine di quel ballo.

Ofelia si sentiva come dentro una bolla, staccata dal mondo circostante. Per la prima volta, in ventotto anni, si era trovata bene tra le braccia di un uomo e aveva ballato con lui senza causare alcun danno a sé stessa o al diretto interessato. Purtroppo per lei, però, quella bolla venne fatta scoppiare dalla voce squillante di sua sorella Agata che la cercava per tornare a casa. Il ballo era giunto al termine e tutti gli ospiti stavano lasciando la Villa. 

Thorn la guardò intensamente per l'ultima volta, poi fece una cosa che lasciò Ofelia ancora più piacevolmente colpita: avvicinò la sua mano alle labbra e vi depositò sopra un lieve bacio. Gentiluomo fino alla fine. 

«È stato un piacere ballare con te, Ofelia.» Disse per poi andarsene lasciando la ragazza in uno stato di trance e con un quesito a ronzarle per la mente, ma ben leggibile sul suo viso.

“ _Lo rivedrò mai più?_ "  
  


**Parole** : _1025_


End file.
